


[Podfic] No substitute

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s05e07-08 Unification Parts 1-2, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofNo substituteby flowerdeluceAuthor's summary:After the mission on Romulus, Data considers why he had difficulty looking at Commander Sela.Set following the events of Unification II.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] No substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023840) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t2uea5nr8d2wsas/No%20substitute.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:04 | 6.6 MB

[Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0022.zip)


End file.
